1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a roof top snow removing apparatus, method, and computer program product. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate generally to a plowing unit, a motor unit, and a track system for pushing snow disposed on a roof top to an area below the roof top along with a controller unit for controlling the roof top snow removing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
During winter months in many locations, significant snow accumulation on a roof top can occur over time. While small amounts of snow typically do not present any danger or threat to the roof top, the accumulation of snow over time can produce a significant mass and generate a large downward force upon the roof top as well as the underlying structural support of the roof top. Over an extended period of time, accumulated snow can have severe and even catastrophic repercussions to a roof top structure, leading to structural damage and even a collapse of the entire structure.
Currently, the main method of removing snow from a roof top is by an individual manually removing the snow with a hand held tool, such as a rake. This is typically done from the ground using the hand held tool with an extension apparatus or directly from the roof. Both of these scenarios create very dangerous situations. From the ground, snow can fall on the individual, injuring or crushing them. From the roof, the individual may slip and fall from the roof top and become seriously injured.
Further, if the snow is not consistently removed from the roof top, significant amounts of snow may accumulate over time and overwhelm the current methods of snow removal, leading to inefficient or impossible snow removal. Constantly removing snow from a roof top, especially in blizzard conditions, can be burdensome and dangerous due to constant exposure to severe elements.